Kagen
by Son of Death14
Summary: Kagen has been trying to live a peaceful life as a human girl. The problem is, Kagen isn't a girl, or a human. He has a small amount of demon blood in his veins. When Kagen falls in the bone eaters well he discovers that he is Kikyo's reincarnation. How will the warring states era react to the feisty submissive part demon? Rated M for language and later chapters. Yaoi


SoD- During my time at the hospital, I was in a horrible car accident, I came up with a new story idea. I don't own Inuyasha and I swear that all my stories will have at least two updates in the next couple of weeks.

* * *

I looked at my clock and groaned. Midnight. Always midnight. Why can't I have a normal schedule like normal humans? I got out of bed with a yawn. I left my room and went downstairs. As expected the kitchen light was on and my dad was wearing the most ridiculous, pink, frilly apron while cooking pancakes. I went straight for one of the cupboards, taking out coffee beans and making enough coffee for my dad and me.

"Mom and Shina sleeping?" I asked.

"Of course. Humans do need to sleep for a long time. They aren't nocturnal you know." He answered.

I hummed in response. "Do you want honey today?"

"No. Is that time coming up soon?"

"Yeah. Next week. Grab the honey for me?" I asked.

Dad reached up to the cupboard above him and handed me a jar of honey. I poured two cups of coffee and scooped a spoonful of honey into mine. I set the two mugs on the table. Dad followed and placed a plate of strawberry pancakes in front of me.

"Are you going to uselessly try and sleep, or do your chores this morning?"

"Chores." I said before digging into the delicious pancakes. "I think I'm gonna get my another piercing in my right ear after school."

"Why do you do that?"

We had this conversation every morning. Dad isn't against my piercings and tattoos, but he thinks I shouldn't get them. They show power and dominance, which isn't what my instincts are about.

"Because I can." I said narrowing my eyes.

"You're gonna scare away all the sexy dominants!" Dad said dramatically. "You don't want that, do you?"

"It's bad enough I'm gay. If anyone knew I'm _supposed_ to be a bottom they'd act worse than they already do." I said getting up and putting my dishes in the sink.

I went upstairs to grab my chosen outfit on. What I said to my dad was true, but it's not like anyone knew I was a boy anyway. The outfit I chose was a dress. The top part was black with black lace over it. The back of it was pulled together like a corset. The skirt of the dress was gray. In the front it went halfway down my thighs and the back flared down to my ankles. There was also a lace jacket and lace leggings. My shoes were black knee high converse with gray laces. I quickly got dressed before going outside.

I waved to the neighbor who had a night shift as he walked by. The first time he had seen me out in the middle of the night he had been worried about my safety, but he had quickly gotten used to seeing me do my chores in the early morning. I began to sweep the sidewalk, listening to Evanescence on my IPod. When that was finished I went to wash the building the old well was in. I began washing the building I heard a strange creaking sound. I narrowed my eyes and entered the shrine. I moved towards the well slowly. When I heard the creaking noises again I began to become scared.

"Tenebrion*, I am your loyal follower, so please protect me." I said bowing slightly.

I went down the steps slowly, making my way to the sealed well. Just as I rest my hands on it, the wood exploded, sending splinters everywhere. I took a step back, but strange black things that were a lot like rope grabbed me and pulled me inside the well. When they grabbed me I felt the comfort of home, so I knew it was what my kami willed. When I was floating inside the magic of the well the dark ropes thinned and six white arms wrapped around me. The arms turned him around and he was looking at a centipede demon that looked mostly dead. Her skin slowly grew back and she stared at me.

"You have it, don't you?" The centipede said in a raspy voice, reaching for me and licking my cheek.

The black ropes thickened, assisting me in pushing the demon away. What the Hell? I've never been able to use the power of my kami before. I slowly floated downward, landing on something solid, though it didn't look like there was anything solid. Colors other than blue began to fade in and I looked up. I was still in a well, but instead of a wooden roof there was the blue of the morning sky.

I walked to the edge of the well and gripped a vine. I pulled on the vine to make sure it was sturdy and climbing up. When I got to the top of the well I looked around. I was in a beautiful green forest. I looked around the well for a few seconds, before smiling when I saw the tree that was usually in front of my family shrine. So I'm still in Tokyo. The question is, what time am I in? I walked towards the tree and gasped when I got there.

There was someone attached to the tree. The roots had frown up and around the person, enveloping him. There was an arrow in the person's left shoulder, rather close to his heart. The person was wearing a red fire rat hakama. His skin was pale and his hair was long and silver. The most shocking thing about him was the dog ears attached to his head. I couldn't resist, so I stepped forward and stroked one of the ears.

"So soft..."

"Hey! Get away from there!" A man's voice said.

I turned around and five Japanese looking men were aiming arrows at me. They let the arrows go and they landed inside the tree, thankfully around me and the person. They rushed at me and tied my hands up. One of them lifted me like I was a doll.

"What the fuck. Put me down! I said put me down you mother fucking piece of fucking shit!"

They carried me towards a village, with me screaming and kicking until I was thrown down on a straw mat. The entire village crowded around me, muttering about how strange I am.

"Make way for high priestess Kaede." A man said.

The people moved, showing a short old woman with an eye patch. She was walking towards me, using a bow like a cane. She stopped just before the straw mat. She took out a pouch and started throwing powder in his face. It hurt! She was chanting the words begone demon.

"Stop! It hurts." She wouldn't stop and I started coughing. "I said stop it.

A spinning circle of blackness swirled around me, shooting in the sky, then disappearing. The townspeople cried in outrage and horror. I looked around me with wide eyes.

"I've never been able to do that before." I said dumbly.

"KageRyū*..." The old woman whispered.

"Kill the demon!" A man yelled.

Suddenly there were arrows aimed at me. The men were waiting for the order to shoot.

"Enough!" The woman yelled. " TheKageRyū are demons protect humans from danger! Ye should not fear this girl!" The old woman yelled looking straight at me. "Why were ye found in the forest of Inuyasha? Ye kind is not common there. Ye kind is not common at all."

"She could be a spy from another village." A man whispered.

"In that case she would be a fool she would be a fool. Who would invade such a poor village as ours? It is also believed that the last of the KageRyū went into hiding, meaning another village would not be able to use her." The woman stepped forward. "Let me have a good look at ye." She grabbed my chin and turned my face this way and that. "Look wise girl, or be a half-wit. It is there yet I know not why."

I clenched my teeth and finally snapped. I felt a sensation of something slithering off my hands and I was able to move my hand to slap the old woman's hand away.

"Don't fucking touch me without my fucking permission." I sneered.

The old woman stared at me. "Ye may go anywhere in the village, so long as ye stay in the village."

I stood up and walked passed her, ready to see if the village had anything to do. I ignored all the villagers staring at me. This is the worst sixteenth birthday ever... After a few minutes a bouncy ball rolled in my way and I looked up to see a little girl and boy staring at me fearfully. I smirked. This would be a good opportunity to see if I truly do have powers. I knelt down and picked up the ball.

"Shadows, I know I don't play with you often, but I ask you to play now. Play with these children."

I watched as the shadows of the children came towards me. When the shadows stood in front of me they came up from the ground, turning darker. The girl shadow took the ball from me and bounced it to the other two children who smiled. I smiled to myself before wandering away.

By the time I got back to the place I was originally taken it was dark out. The old woman stood there waiting for me.

"Come with me. Ye may stay with me for the night."

I nodded and silently followed the old woman to a small cabin. She walked over to what looked like a cooking pot and stirred the steaming food inside it. She scooped some out with a ladle and poured it in a bowl.

"Stew?" She asked holding the bowl out towards me.

I took the bowl. I drank from it, completely disregarded the chopsticks I had.

"Bear us no ill will child," She said "for though I now see ye mean us no harm, in these troubled times of war, no stranger may be welcomed among us without deep distrust."

"Hmm."I hummed in acknowledgment, continuing to eat the stew.

The old woman just stared at me with a strange look in her eye. Crashing sounds erupted from outside and the old woman got up and ran outside. I got up and quickly followed. The centipede demon I had met earlier came into view, dropping a horse from her mouth.

"Give me the sacred jewel!" The demon hissed, swooping down towards the old woman and me.

We both jumped out of the way, just barely avoiding her. I looked around me and got an idea when I saw a light coming out of the forest.

"Hey bitch!" I yelled getting the centipede's attention. "You're after me right! This way!" I took off.

I ran across a river and through the forest. I ignored the cuts I was getting from twigs and sticks. Getting the demon away from the village was the most important thing. The thing was gaining on me, and I was getting scared.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I yelled.

My mind was blank and all I could think about was getting away from that _thing_ and getting that _thing_ away from the village. As I got to the top of a hill the centipede crashed into the ground, making me trip and tumble in front of the tree with the boy pinned to it.

"Hello Kikyo." A voice said from above me. "Playing with bugs now are we."

I looked up. The boy was staring at me with intense golden eyes.

"What the fuck!?" I exclaimed. "You're alive?"

"Of course I'm alive. Did you really think you were strong enough to kill me Kikyo?"

"I don't know who the fuck Kikyo is but I'm not whoever she is. My name is-"

"She's coming." The boy said.

I looked up and quickly jumped to the side to avoid the centipede again. She turned to attack me but as she attacked me arrows with ropes on the ends lodged into her body. There were men pulling her away from me.

"You're pathetic Kikyo." The boy sneered.

"I'm not Kikyo!" I stood up. "I'm telling you I'm not her, whoever the fuck she is!" I said getting in his face.

"And I'm telling you, you have to be her otherwise you wouldn't smell so-" He stopped and sniffed me. "You're not her."

"I know! My name is Kagen.* Ka-gen."

"You're right. Kikyo was cuter. Much cuter."

What the fuck is with that comment? Oh right, I look like a girl. The centipede grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back. By instinct I grabbed the boy's hair.

"OW, OW, OW! Let go!" The boy yelled.

"Give me the sacred jewel!" The centipede said pulling me harder.

She leaned forward opening her mouth wide, getting ready to eat me. I held my hand out. "STOP IT!"

As I fell from my position on the tree I watched a purple light dancing with black light strike the centipede, taking off four of her arms. I felt the skin on my knee open and the blood gush down my leg. I stared at the fallen arms in shock. I didn't notice the centipede coming at me until I was in the air. I watched a purple ball fly out of a wound in my hip. I fell to the ground, the jewel falling in front of me.

"Give me the jewel!" The silver haired boy growled.

_ No! Don't give it to anyone!_ A voice said in my head.

"Who are you?" I whispered quietly.

Then the centipede's body fell in a circle around the tree. She tightened the coil her body made, pushing my body against the boy's.

"I heard some half-demon spawn was after the jewel, It's you, isn't it?" the centipede said.

So, he's a half-demon. It doesn't really surprise me considering the ears.

"Half is all I need to kick your scaly butt. Anymore than that and it would be a waste of my time."

"Listen," I said. "You talk big but can you fucking back it up?" He looked at me dumbly. "Can you or not?"

"What can he do, pinned there like that?" The centipede asked. "Or you for that matter. You're powerless to stop me. You're helpless, the both of you." She leaned down and swallowed the jewel. Her severed arms reattached themselves and she became an ugly purple color with red eyes. "At last, my power is complete!"

The centipede started squeezing me tighter, making me grunt. I clutched the boy's clothes tighter.

"Hey," the boy said. "Can you pull out this arrow?"

I reached for the arrow but stopped when the old lady yelled at me. "Nay child! Once the arrow is removed then Inuyasha will be free to destroy us all!"

The boy, Inuyasha, began to say something but I cut him off. "Hey old lady, you said the KageRyū protect humans right? Then I'll protect you, but the first step to doing that is releasing him." I grabbed the arrow. "Shadows I ask of you, save me, protect me, free us."

The arrow glowed a mix of purple and black and I watched as my own shadow came from the ground and grabbed the arrow. As my shadow touched it the arrow shattered. The centipede wrapped her body around us tightly. I couldn't see anything, but a large explosion happened and I was suddenly falling. I landed on the ground with a thud, my right knee cutting open more. I looked up and I saw Inuyasha doing multiple flips until he finally landed safely on the ground. I sighed in relief.

"Wicked child!" The centipede said in her raspy voice.

"You old hag!" Inuyasha yelled, pulling his arm back. "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!"

Inuyasha ran forward, his hand a glowing yellow color. His nails slashed through the centipede, tearing her to pieces. He cut through the entire length of her body, leaving huge chunks lying on the ground. I stared at him. So, that's what a half-demon's powers are like.

"Find the glowing flesh. That's where the jewel will be." Kaede said coming up behind me.

I looked through the chunks of flesh, not able to- ah. There it was. "Shadow, collect." My shadow reached forward and grabbed for the glowing area. As my shadow came back the jewel seemingly floating into my hand. I held my hand out to give the jewel to Lad Kaede but she shook her head.

"Only ye may possess the sacred jewel."

I stared at it. "How the hell did this get in my body? Why the fuck do I have a jewel wanted by demons?"

"Exactly," Inuyasha said smashing some of the centipede's bones with his foot. "Humans can't use it, so why bother to keep it? If you hand the jewel over right now, I won't have to start sharpening my claws on you.

I glared at him. "Hey old hag. Get out of my way." I said to Kaede who was standing between Inuyasha and me. "I'll make sure he knows I'm not some pushover. I'm not human, and he'll regret thinking it." I growled. "Shadows, come!"

* * *

Thus my story ends here for now. See me next time and tell me what you think of my story.

*Tenebrion- In a religion (Can't remember which, I just needed a specific god) Tenebrion is the god of Shadows and darkness. He is often seen as an evil god, though it is believed that he is rather fond of humans.

* KageRyū- In Japanese it means Shadow Dragon.

*Kagen- In Japanese it means no shadow. Kagen was named this for his inability to use shadows, the ability having left the KageRyū when their demon blood became too diluted by human blood.


End file.
